In the prior art, web take-up apparatuses use web cutters which cut a web wound on a core with a rotary cutter.
These prior art web cutters, however, have the following problems (1) to (4).
(1) In a pre-cutting stage with a rotary cutter held stationary in a stand-by position ready for cutting, a web which is proceeding from the side of a new take-up core and around a cutter drum of the rotary cutter and is being taken up on an old take-up core, may rub the surface of the cutter drum, thus causing scars and scratches in it or its breakage and also dust generation.
(2) With the web merely passed around the cutter drum in the cutting stage, in which rotation of the rotary cutter is caused, it is difficult to provide sufficient tension and necessary shearing force to the cutting portion of the web engaged by a cutter knife. In this case, it is therefore difficult to permit steady cutting.
(3) When the knife is pushed against the core via the web in the cutting stage, it causes scars and scratches on the core, thus causing dust generation and also transfer of the scars and scratches formed on the core to the web.
(4) In the cutting stage or a post-cutting stage, (a) the leading end portion of the web having been cut on the take-up core may be carried with the cutter drum and fail to be taken up on the take-up core, or (b) the trailing end portion of the web may be carried along with the cutter drum and fail to smoothly proceed toward the old take-up core.